Not unless you carry me
by Gathine
Summary: PG During a mission, Murdock is feeling a bit tired. Warning:Could sound slashy. Pairing FM. A silly story, and I'm sure there are some mistakes, sorry. It's my first fic in English and probably the last, lol, so be kind.


**Not Unless You Carry Me**

_Author: __**Gathine **_

_Rating__: PG _

_Disclaimer__: I don't own The A-Team. _

_Warning__: Could sound slashy. F/M_

_Note: Huh sorry guys, I'm French so I'm pretty sure there will be mistakes somewhere in my text, but I wanted to try to write a story in English. Please, feel free to tell me what are they so I can correct them! I'm not even sure if the title is correct, lol. But, please, be kind with your comments. Thanks._

_Summary: The team is on a mission and Murdock is a little bit tired. A very silly story, in fact._

"Okay guys, we just have time to go check what those bad guys are up to now," Hannibal said as he entered the van with Face and lighted another cigar. "It must be his third during the last hour." Murdock thought, as B.A. started the van and they get on the main road, again.

He looked in the direction of Face who was sitting beside him. Face returned the look with a silent expression of "He's on the jazz!" on his face. Murdock smiled a bit, but he was very tired of these last few days where they had run around the city and in the valley. First, to try to know exactly what was the thieves gang planning and then, second, to escape the colonel Decker who had seen Face and B.A. at the general store. Today, Murdock hadn't seen the time pass. The sun was already setting down on the horizon, right in front of them. B.A. cursed a little, because he had the sunlight right into the eyes.

"Turn left on the next road, B.A." Hannibal said. The little road was leading to a large house in sale. A small forest and hills were hiding it so nobody would see it from the main road.

"I know," responded B.A., "It's the third time that we're going over there."

Hannibal didn't reply. He was chewing thoughtfully his cigar. Several minutes later, he finally said: "This time, we'll have'em."

"Of course," B.A. said. "If you say so."

Face and Murdock had remained silent, not wanting to disturb Hannibal's thoughts about the plan.

"Stop here." Hannibal ordered.

B.A. stopped the van. They were in a small valley with trees all around them and the road, if we could have called that a road, would soon be leading to the back entrance of the house. Murdock couldn't see the house from where the van was but he could see the sunset at their right. It was beautiful and so peaceful.

Hannibal stepped out of the van but Murdock decided to stay where he was. B.A. imitated Hannibal and Face remained sit on the back seat too. He just opened the sliding door of the van so all the members of the team could see each other and talk.

"Okay, so here's the plan," Hannibal began, "Me and B.A. are going over there to spy T.J and his men,..I just hope they aren't already gone to an another place," he added sadly to himself. "And you two stay here to watch for the van or if other men come," he said to Face and Murdock. "But I'm pretty sure there won't be a thing happening here. T.J's men are always taking the main road to the front door and..."

"Yeah, we know." Face cut it out gently. "Now you two should go or, as you said, they will be gone when you'll arrive." He passed them the guns.

Without any other words, they left. Two minutes later, they disappeared behind a hill and Murdock couldn't see them anymore.

He settled himself more comfortably in his seat and stared at the sunset by the window. Then, asleep, he closed his eyes. Seconds passed and then Face's voice broke the silence and he opened his eyes sullenly.

"Murdock, we should get out of the van. If someone come, it will be easier to see him. If we stay here, he could even surprise us! Beside, I'm sure the sunset is more pleasant to see from the outside." As he said his last sentence, he jumped out of the van and stretched himself, then glanced at Murdock, who didn't move an inch. He just stared at Face like if _he_ was the insane one.

"I'm tired." He managed to say, and then reported his eyes on the front of the van.

"Come on. Two guards are better than one." Face argued.

"Hannibal said that there weren't a lot of chances that someone come in this area, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did." Face muttered reluctantly, with his hands on his hips.

Murdock felt himself relieved when he saw, from the corner of his eye, his friend walking away from the van area, observing the horizon. Actually, he was doing what Hannibal had asked to do. But Murdock didn't mind for now. He closed his eyes again and tried to think about nothing, just wanting to relax a bit. He sighted deeply when he heard Face approaching again. He didn't look up but he knew Face was standing by the door van, staring at him.

"Come on, Murdock! Get out. Come walk with me. The sky is beautiful, you know that?"

"I know. I can see it from where I'm sitting."

A moment of silence passed, Face seemed speechless and Murdock smiled for that in his head. Then Face came back with a worried voice and the invisible smile vanished.

"Murdock… are you alright? Today and those past days, you didn't act as, ..well, as _normal _as you usually do in missions. You know.. speaking, playing, miming, reading comic strips, insulting B.A... all those things.. are you sure you're not sick or something?"

"I'm _just_ tired a bit." Murdock thought furiously. He didn't want to be angry with his friend so he didn't say it. His eyes were still closed.

"Murdock, will you come here, please." Face asked again, concerned.

For now, maybe the most important was to assure Face that he wasn't sick. So he decided to play along and make a silly joke, the first who entered his mind.

"Not unless you carry me." he said through a light smile, having a glance in Face's direction. Face raised his eyebrows and Murdock turned his eyes back to the front window and the sunset, not catching any further of Face's expression.

"Lazy boy." Face finally said. Murdock thought that maybe, then, Face would stop disturbing him.

Suddenly, he felt Face's presence just beside him. Oh, well, 'if you can't defeat them, join them'; it was surely what Face was thinking at the moment.

And then, as Murdock really didn't expect it, he sensed Face's arms and hands behind his back, around his waist and under his knees. Murdock opened wide eyes at the touch.

"What the..?" he uttered, stunned, as Face lifted him up from the seat. He looked at Face, who had an expression of defy on his face, along with a nice smile of his. He carried Murdock out of the van, paying attention not to fall or trip. Soon, they were outside, Face standing here on the grass, with Murdock in his arms. Murdock had found himself obligated to pass an arm around Face's shoulders if he didn't want Face to drop him on the ground.

Murdock couldn't articulate any words in his mouth, still too surprised, so he just stared at Face, hoping that this embarrassing situation will soon find an end.

Face, however, was able to speak. He even looked cool and relaxed.

"So, what were you saying?.. Uh, 'carry me'?"

"It was a joke, it was a joke!" Murdock thought desperately.

".. Well, I did, didn't I?"

"You did.. you did.. now will you let me down please?" Murdock knew he was begging but couldn't help.

"Nah." said Face somehow firmly.

"What? Why?" Murdock asked, nervous. Face said nothing for a moment, so Murdock tried to make a move to get out of the emprise, but Face was holding him better than he thought and, at the same time, he didn't want to fall abruptly on the ground.

"Hey, come on, Face. It was a joke, okay? Simply a joke!" Murdock sorted it out.

Face seemed to ignore his last statement.

"Murdock, you want to know why I don't let you go?" he asked gently.

Murdock shook slowly his head in agreement. Face leaned forward and whispered in Murdock's ear:

"Well, it's simple. I don't want you to go back in the van."

Murdock froze at the words, then blushed a little. The closeness was bothering him. Face smiled a bit, like if he had won a bet.

"I want you to watch the sunset with me." he added, looking amused by Murdock stillness. Face looked up at the sky that surely was beautiful but Murdock didn't dare to look at it. What was importing him at the moment was Face and how he was acting. Didn't he see that, at the right moment, he and Murdock were maybe _too_ close, that this was making Murdock feel uneasy?

Maybe it was just a joke. To make Murdock laugh because he had noticed that he wasn't feeling well these last few days. Yeah, it could be that. But Murdock wasn't laughing, so why was he continuing this little game?

The nearness didn't seem to bother Face. It was kind of odd, because he was usually the one who didn't let anyone enter his personal space, didn't let anyone touch him too long, apart from the women of course.

Maybe it was kind of a challenge inside him that pushed Face to act like this. Like to prove to himself that he was able to do things like this. Or perhaps it wasn't any of these answers.

Anyway, he seemed to enjoy the moment. He smiled to Murdock and Murdock smiled back a little because he didn't know what else to do. Being in Face's arms wasn't that bad after all. If only he could know what Face had exactly in mind. Usually, Murdock was able to see through Face's face to know what he was feeling but at the moment he couldn't.

"Guys!" a shout behind them broke suddenly the peaceful silence and made Face jumped. He nearly let Murdock fall but Murdock was holding tight. Face turned around, still with Murdock, the two of them with a startled look on their face. Hannibal and B.A. were approaching, running.

During one or two seconds, Murdock sensed Face's heartbeats going faster just beside him, like if he had been taken by surprise (well, they _had_ been taken by surprise), and then it was gone, because Face hastily, but somehow carefully, moved his arms from under him and soon Murdock's feet found the ground. Murdock moved two steps from Face and they tried to act as natural as they could.

As Hannibal and B.A. came closer, Hannibal said: "Everybody in the van, we're going out of here!"

Murdock dashed in the van as his teammates did, avoiding to look at any of them, even Face. Especially Face. B.A. started the van.

"Direction of 178 on the fifth avenue," Hannibal continued and lighted a new cigar.

"You mean the supposed den of the thieves where we've already gone two times?"

"Yes, B.A."

"What happened?" risked Face.

Hannibal looked angry. Not at Face, but at the situation. "They were gone." He just said.

It was silence in the van for the rest of the way to the city.

Murdock wondered if Hannibal and B.A. had seen the whole scene. He couldn't tell from their casual behavior and he surely wasn't going to ask. But, above all, he wondered what Face would have done if Hannibal and B.A. hadn't arrived.

He sat back on his seat, the more comfortably he could, and closed his eyes. He would have like to sleep but it looked impossible at the moment. Too many thoughts played in his head.

He knew Hannibal and B.A. were busy at the front. He knew that Face's eyes were on him. But he didn't look.

_End_


End file.
